Prince & Prejudice
by Iruka-chan2
Summary: There’s plenty of pride and prejudice when “princely” Professor Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy. So is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non yaoi, Tezuka exclusive story.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince at the Party

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers:** Tezuka Kunimitsu isn't mine, but boy, would I like him to be…if he were real…which he's not. (sighs) I also took some liberties with Jane Austen's work, obviously; please, don't come after me clutching your reticules full of citations of what I got wrong.

**Things you might want to know:**

—All my, er, "Tezuka Zone" stories are intended to stand alone even though they relate to each other (and are set in the same AU); it won't be necessary to read one to understand the next, but please do if you like my writing. _Grocery Shopping_ is extremely general, if that helps.

—My PoT fanfiction so far is set in a present-day post-anime AU in which characters are simply older (by about 15-20 years) and have gone on with their lives, yet society/technology has not changed. I thought it would distract from my story-telling if I tried to predict how society and technology would progress in the future, or if I tried to take away what was in the show such that it was set in the past.

— Any "Mary Sue-ishness" should be minor, but intentional: be forewarned.

Please enjoy, and reviews would be most helpful! (My main concern is that Tezuka stays in-character as much as possible, within the context…)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prince at the Party 

Carlinda Singh did not recognize at first that Dr. Tezuka was a "Mr. Darcy"—she was too busy being mad at him for snubbing her at the interdepartmental Holiday Party.

She was more than brand-new to the university: she would not actually start teaching until the spring semester. The British Literature professor she was replacing had promised to stay on through the end of the current semester to finish out his classes as well as facilitate the transition. He had been indifferent toward her, not hindering yet not entirely helpful. Carlinda, dealing with inefficiency regarding her paperwork by Human Resources, could not turn to him with any confidence; nor did she want to start off her career at the university with complaints, no matter how justified. No, she intended to see if she could handle the situation on her own, first.

So the party presented a fortunate opportunity to make friends in the faculty, in hopes of unobtrusively garnering advice before the minor mishaps escalated into snafus. From experience she knew that holiday (really, "Christmas," only everyone tried hard to be politically correct these days) parties tended to be the best time to meet her colleagues, since they would be in the mood to be friendly already. She had additional advantages in a party environment: as a young, beautiful (she could not help knowing this) and outgoing person, all she needed to do was be her usual vivacious self and people naturally gravitated toward her, wanting to be a part of the fun.

Her endeavor met with instant success when, after ably reading the signals, she graciously maneuvered a tongue-tied calculus professor into conversation with the very popular on-campus fencing master. Apparently, this had been something of a feat, because several people converged on Carlinda within seconds to marvel and gossip. From then on, Carlinda easily managed to gain enough insight into the particular workings of the university's Human Resources to stay on top of the paperwork despite any further mishandling that might occur. Someone also helpfully mentioned the name of "Dr. Tezuka" as the ideal person to enlist if she needed a supporter to talk to the dean, who would deal with HR on her behalf: not only did Dr. Tezuka have the ear of the university president himself, according to rumor, but also a natural persuasiveness with both genders (though for different reasons). This idea immediately generated a lively discussion, since some believed that his sense of justice would be enough to interest him in helping her to correct the problem while others thought he would say she should fight her own battles.

Thus the awed murmur that spread through the attendees when this Dr. Tezuka arrived caught Carlinda's attention. 'Almost as if he were a prince, or of the aristocracy,' she thought, 'since everyone seems so surprised that he deigned to grace the party with his presence.' The way he held himself apart and gave monosyllabic answers to perfectly civil questions could only vindicate her opinion of him as such; though objectively, she had to admit, he was quite good-looking. His professorial demeanor of authority and competence, enhanced by his handsomely sensitive face, oval wire-rimmed glasses and endearingly rumpled hair, was the stuff of poetry (or excellent prose). Even better, his reticence leant him an air of mystery and of unspoken depths irresistible to susceptibly romantic females. Not that she considered herself to _be_ one of those susceptibly romantic females, but she could understand his appeal. After all, it was easy to suppose that a single man possessed of such a passion about teaching history—he had become a full professor at the age of 28 earlier that year, an occurrence unheard of in academic circles—must be in want of love from a good woman to direct that passion elsewhere as well.

Although Carlinda found herself wanting to dislike him on the basis of his aloof manner, he did not do anything specific to earn her ire until he curtly refused to join in any activities when she went to the trouble of approaching him (with the intention of proving to herself that her first impressions of him were unfairly prejudicial). Since she prided herself on being able to charm even the shyest hermits out of their shell, she felt slighted that he actually preferred to stand in anti-social silence with his equally haughty companion (his teacher's aide, the French professor informed her in a slurred voice later, then added, inexplicably, "Mais oui…Shoo!" and trailed off with gales of laughter): the TA, though fashionably dressed to a degree of nicety that showed her familiarity with such gatherings, seemed resigned to the party as a fate worse than death for both herself and the professor.

As she turned away, Carlinda decided that neither should have come, since their attitude could only detract from the holiday spirit of peace and goodwill. To counteract this, she began telling a playful account of the interaction, brushing it off as best she could, and allowed herself to enjoy the added attention for having braved the renowned reserve of The History Professor. Every now and then, she glanced toward the corner where he stood, as if daring him to challenge her on it. That he appeared completely oblivious aggravated the original insult; more so when she overheard the calculus professor express _sympathy_ to him, which was received with a solemn nod as if the condolences were his due.

It so happened that during a re-telling of her narrative later in the evening, Carlinda likened the TA to the disdainful (and jealously designing) Miss Bingley, and her audience took to the comparison with such glee, she rendered herself unable to disassociate the name from the person. But even then, Carlinda did not mentally pursue the analogy further. After all, that would have made Dr. Tezuka the protagonist in the situation, and, subsequently, her perspective of his character flawed.

* * *

**Coming up next**: "Wickham" appears on the scene! What's his history with The Professor, since he believes himself a victim of prejudice? Updates may be slow, since I'm posting this prior to finishing later chapters, and I have the usual obligations of a "real" life…but I wanted to test the waters, as the saying goes. Therefore, any response as to what you think would be much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: Wickham at Work

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2: Wickham at Work 

Carlinda looked on indulgently as her students held a mock-debate on the merits of "sense" versus "sensibility," as presented by Jane Austen in her novel. Her favorite pupil, Kurt Davis, was actually making a fair case for "sensibility" through means of his charming smile and passionate remarks... though he left it for the others on his team to point out that appeal through emotion often held more sway than through logic, whether for good or for ill.

In the months since the holiday party, life had been extremely satisfactory for Carlinda. The acquaintances she had made had flourished into friendships—though she had yet to find someone with whom she could connect as a "kindred spirit," something which she had craved all of her life. Yet someone had liked her enough to nominate her to a newly-formed "Program Development Committee," and her perpetual spark of hope had kindled into a small but steady flame for the first time in years.

Best of all, she had managed to complete all of the HR paperwork on-time and hand it to the proper people without too much trouble. It pleased her that she had proven herself capable of handling her own affairs, which also meant she had not needed to bring it to Dr. Tezuka's attention—even obliquely, such as by discussing it in the faculty lounge at a time he might overhear her conversation.

Indeed, her main discontent stemmed from the fact that she had been much thrown into Dr. Tezuka's company by that otherwise gratifying nomination to the Program Development Committee, in which he was deferred to as the unofficial chairperson…even though he did not really exert himself to take charge.

The situation had started off badly when he offered no excuse for his behavior to her at the party (nor the slightest sign of remorse). In addition, during that very same first committee meeting, he thoroughly humiliated her by giving her the coldest set-down she had ever received.

She had been calling _everybody_ by their first names, to promote sociability and teamwork. But when she had used his, he had frowned at her in a silent pause—during which the other committee members seemed to collectively hold their breath—and said to her in a tone that would freeze the center of the sun, "Please do not address me so informally, Ms. Singh. My teaching aide does not take that liberty, and she has worked for me for two years."

For the rest of that meeting she had been too shaken to utter a single word.

Afterward, Bradley Richardson—the coach of the nationally-acclaimed university tennis team—drew her aside and said sympathetically, "Don't take it personally. Ever since he came back from that month of time-off he took last semester, he's been unusually…difficult."

Carlinda was a little mollified, if also a bit surprised, by finally hearing someone express an opinion of Dr. Tezuka that was not complete approbation. "Thank you, Bradley. Though I don't understand why he insists on being different; everyone else has been fine with my calling them by their first names or by nicknames."

"He's from Japan, where it is not the custom, apparently."

"But…this is the United States of America! 'When in Rome …'"

Bradley only shrugged.

That meeting had been the worst, but from then on, her interactions with Dr. Tezuka did not improve significantly, though she tried to take Bradley's advice to heart. Dr. Tezuka continued to remain aloof, and did not respond in the slightest to her efforts to enliven the meetings with joking and banter—unless it was to look even more tired, which was saying something, given how perpetually exhausted he appeared in general. At least he had not decided to put a stop to her liveliness outright, though she felt as if he subtly retaliated by continually taking an opposing viewpoint to hers the few times she did take part in the discussions.

Once her class finished, Kurt lingered to talk to her, which was not unusual (nor were the subsequent looks of envy from the group of girls who usually flocked around Kurt, fluttering after smiles from him like birds after bread crumbs). After the small talk, though, Kurt casually asked her what she thought of Dr. Tezuka.

"Dr. Tezuka? Why do you ask?" Carlinda asked cautiously. Earlier that day she had witnessed an encounter between Kurt and Dr. Tezuka outside of the history faculty offices: Kurt had looked as if he were going to stop Dr. Tezuka to ask him something; Dr. Tezuka, however, had simply given Kurt some kind of stern look and walked away. Kurt turned red in the face and had seemed quite distressed when he turned and saw her standing there down the hall, yet he also left without saying anything further.

To top that off, Dr. Tezuka's TA—the one Carlinda mentally nicknamed "Miss B"—then leaned out from the doorway of Dr. Tezuka's office and regarded Carlinda thoughtfully before saying, "Be careful of allowing prejudices to be formed where Kurt Davis is concerned." Carlinda had hurried away without answering her, thinking her probably loyal to a fault and blindly forming prejudices where _Dr. Tezuka_ was concerned.

Carlinda had been consumed with curiosity ever since, and she had hoped that Kurt would feel he could confide in her at some point. So she was inwardly relieved that he brought up Dr. Tezuka's name, possibly in preparation for explaining the incident.

Kurt's smile seemed a trifle self-conscious as he said, "I had heard you were in some committee together."

"Yes—the Program Development Committee."

Kurt added hesitantly, "I had also heard that something happened at a faculty party—that he had treated you unfairly."

At this, Carlinda sighed: gossip among colleagues was one thing; spreading it to the students was another. However, since the students usually had a specifically personal stake when they cared to listen to it, she said, "Let's just say that he did not overwhelm me with welcome. But you haven't really answered my true question of why you are asking my opinion about him."

Kurt echoed her sigh, shifted in his seat uncomfortably, then finally admitted, "I thought if it was true that he hasn't been nice to you, either, you might be the one person to understand, especially since you saw how he treated me this morning…. Well… basically… he did his best to get me kicked off the tennis team last semester."

"What! How?" Carlinda had been braced for something of import, but this shocked her. Even if they held Kurt in dislike for whatever reason, no professor in their right mind would deliberately jeopardize Kurt's position on the tennis team; Kurt was their star player and on-track to play professionally when he graduated.

"I was taking his introductory history class, and had been going along fine, despite his being one of those professors who gives out homework and essays and reading assignments like his is the only class we're taking. He must pride himself on making it difficult."

Carlinda murmured to herself, "I can imagine," but quietly enough that she did not interrupt.

"Well, I'd had periods of trouble before, when the tennis schedule was especially grueling. But I always managed to pull out OK in the end. So, my guess is that he must not have liked the fact that a 'jock' was doing so well in his class, because suddenly, out-of-the-blue, he starts giving me failing grades—as in no credit at all! Since I'm on a scholarship, not passing a class would completely mess me up. The worst could have been that my financial aid wouldn't be covered, since I'd've been on academic suspension. And even if I were able to continue here, I'd be barred from taking part in the spring matches…"

Since Kurt was still on the team and there had not been even a whisper of something of this magnitude, Carlinda asked, "What happened, then? Didn't you tell someone, like the dean? Or the history department chair? I can understand why you might not go to HR."

"I did—I told Coach Richardson, and he went to the university president on my behalf. There was a closed-door meeting with Dr. Tezuka, Coach, and the President. In the end, though, it was decided that I would 'voluntarily' drop the history class, despite it being past the deadline. Which means I still have to fill my history requirement, and take a heavier load in another semester to make up for dropping a class. But my GPA wasn't affected and I got to stay on the team, as long as I accepted the compromise quietly."

"It still seems rather hard on you for _his_ abuse of his position!" Carlinda said. Kurt's essays in her class were nothing short of brilliant; it was hard to believe that he would so abruptly slack off, especially _after_ the middle of the fall semester when tennis matches would stop being a potential interference. "You haven't said anything to anyone else, either?"

"No one will hear a word against the Prince of Professors, even from their tennis star," Kurt said bitterly. "But I wanted to tell you, so you knew what you were up against."

Carlinda checked herself from protesting, realizing he was right: People had delighted in hearing of her run-in with him at the party because it was a minor social occurrence that illustrated his reclusive habit; neither Dr. Tezuka's impeccable reputation nor the general admiration of him had been touched. This was another situation entirely, and the newest associate professor would hardly be heeded, either, no matter how friendly she had become with various people.

She sighed and patted Kurt's shoulder in sympathy. "Well, I appreciate your coming to me with it, even if it's true that I can't do anything about it. I'll be more on-guard, at least—watching for his veneer of politeness toward me to slip. And if it does, maybe I'll be in a better position to take it to someone trustworthy, and it would put your circumstances in a different light."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Kurt straightened up quickly and flashed his smile at her, which warmed her unaccountably. With a small frown to suppress the unprofessional emotion as much as to discourage him from false hope, she replied, "Not just for you. But keep in mind that we don't have much chance of success."

His smile remained unaltered, nonetheless, and he left her with misgivings about attending the Program Development Committee meeting that afternoon. She worried that with Kurt's accusations fresh in her mind, it would be hard for her to act normal around Dr. Tezuka. However, she was not one to back down from a potential confrontation, if it came to that.

Thus she found herself sitting next to the accused only a few hours later, being more proactive in keeping up the usual flow of conversation about proposed strategies for the high school seminars. Dr. Tezuka barely said a word the entire time—he was more silent than usual, even for him.

Carlinda waited until everyone else had left to call him on it with a note of challenge in her voice from more than the issue at hand. "Nothing to say, Dr. Tezuka?"

"About what?" he asked, to all appearances completely unconcerned.

"About anything—during the whole meeting!"

Dr. Tezuka ceased gathering his papers together to direct a frown at her. "Your management of the discussion was adequate and incorporated all possible aspects. I had not needed to add anything."

Since he had not only dodged being provoked but also complimented her with an unexpected answer, she was stunned into speechlessness and stared at her image reflected in miniature in the irises of his eyes. Then he resumed his organized preparations for leaving and Carlinda found her voice once more; she said, "That hadn't stopped you before."

"You had not seemed so confident in yourself prior to today," he replied—mildly, she thought at the time.

Later, though, as she trod grimly through her Stairmaster workout, she wondered at his unflappable calm, both then and throughout her acquaintance with him. "No one can be so perfectly even-tempered as he presents himself to be," she muttered aloud, a bit breathlessly. "He must be hiding _something_, if he holds himself in such rigid self-control."

After another few minutes she mused, "Hiding it by forcing himself to compliment me today? Seems rather absurd …but maybe he's just saying what he thinks I want to hear to cover up what he really thinks." Another pause, and then, "So what does he really think? Why act so cold toward me most of the time, as if he resents me?"

Carlinda suddenly relived the moment she saw herself in his eyes, but from a figurative perspective.

She was an associate professor without even a full first semester of teaching under her belt, yet she had many friends and connections already—she had been nominated for the special committee, after all. In other words, she was a rising star.

As the current star shining brightest, he could be hiding that he felt threatened by her popularity, since it would mean a lessening of his, she reasoned; and if so, then perhaps his compliments today were to throw her off, or even ingratiate himself with her to better prepare himself for the rivalry. These were possible motivations for his contradictory treatment of her.

So what about Kurt's story? Was there any supporting evidence, aside from his word and her interpretation of an incident between them?

Not evidence, per se, but there was the matter of Dr. Tezuka's month of time-off last semester and his being more "difficult" afterward, which Bradley had mentioned—perhaps that had been a polite cover-up for a month's suspension, as disciplinary action. Dr. Tezuka had influence with the university president, indeed, if he could get away with nearly murdering a student's career prospects.

If all of what Kurt had said were true.

The trouble was Dr. Tezuka's stoic façade, she decided, when she could not be certain of her suppositions: if he showed no sensibility, she could not make sense of him one way or another.

**

* * *

Coming up next:** Carlinda confronts Dr. Tezuka…during a _date_. 

Updates will still be slow for the time being, but I am making progress (sigh). Thanks again to my reviewers! I appreciated the boost you gave me very much, since it let me know there was interest out there...


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Dr 'Darcy'

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 3: Dealing with Dr. "Darcy" 

As she swallowed the last bite of her tiramisu, Carlinda glared across the table at her date, but to no avail. Dr. Tezuka, to all appearances, was transfixed by a booth diagonal to theirs…which had been unoccupied for the last ten minutes.

She had agreed to his unexpected request out of curiosity, but during the entire dinner nothing had alleviated it. Persevering through stilted conversation—when he had even bothered to respond to her desperate attempts to fill the silence—had not gained her a single clue, let alone an answer, as to why they were there. Nor had that conversation given her any insight into what went on behind his impenetrable lack of expression.

Truth be told, she was fed up with trying to figure him out, and his continued unsociability had offended her beyond her capacity to take it in silence any longer. So she tossed her napkin on the table almost like a gauntlet and said, "Some date. You hardly said a word the entire time…if you were just going to sit there and eat—or not—what did you need me here for?"

Dr. Tezuka transferred his gaze to his own barely-touched dessert and mumbled, "distraction," so quietly she was unsure if she had been meant to hear it; he then sighed as if he had just lost a hard-fought game by a single point, but did not continue.

However, he did look up to meet her eyes when she leaned forward and asked him directly, "'Distraction,' is it? Mine or yours?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned. "How could I distract you? To what purpose?"

"I don't know! You tell me. Maybe you thought that by getting me to fall for you, I'd forget about…certain matters? If so, you misjudged me—especially if you believed that distinguishing me by asking me out would be enough effort on your part."

He straightened, very much focused on her now, at least. "First, I do not want to form any relationship with you other than a professional one. Indeed, I was going to make a proposal that we joint-teach one of the high school seminar classes, despite your lack of experience. But no more than that was meant by any commendation I have made of you.

"Second, I am not aware of any matters that I should wish you to forget, nor would I ever use such means to do so if there were."

Perversely angered by his words on the former point, stated so unemotionally, Carlinda said as scathingly as she could muster, "Oh? Well, nothing you could say would tempt me into any kind of partnership with you. Don't you know that I've found out what you did to Kurt Davis? "

"Did to him?" Dr. Tezuka leaned back again and crossed his arms, giving the impression he was unconcerned. "I would have said, 'did for him,' perhaps, and that was not supposed to be common knowledge."

"Making him drop your class can hardly be viewed as a favor, no matter how you look at it!"

Carlinda's heart quailed as Dr. Tezuka pushed up his glasses very, very deliberately. "Ms. Singh. I am not at liberty to explain the circumstances regarding Mr. Davis' decision. However, be aware that pursuing this matter further will result in more harm than good."

Of course, Carlinda did not think of things she could have said in response until hours later, as she tossed and turned in bed. With the intention of confronting him again and not backing down this time, she knocked on his office door the following Monday morning and entered purposefully when a muffled voice called, "Come in."

She stopped short in surprise as she saw that only the teacher's aide, "Miss B," was there; she had supposed Dr. Tezuka was the type to be at work from the break of dawn. Miss B raised an eyebrow inquiringly, and Carlinda asked, "Is Dr. Tezuka likely to be in soon? I wish to speak with him."

"I'm sorry: the professor won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Won't be back? But—he has classes, doesn't he? He's canceling them?"

"Of course not." The aide smiled wryly. "I covered them for a month last semester; I can certainly handle a day or two…especially since I was the one who insisted he take some more time off."

Carlinda could only stare at her, unable to comprehend why the fanatically loyal TA would refer to Dr. Tezuka's previous leave so lightly. Miss B added a bit defensively, "He's been overworking himself ever since the funeral. I was afraid if I didn't persuade him to get some rest, he'd keel over in the middle of a lecture."

"Funeral? What funeral?" Carlinda had not heard anything about a funeral.

Miss B frowned. "His grandfather's. In Japan. He had to take a whole month off."

"Then…it didn't have anything to do with Kurt Davis?"

"What? No. Where did you get that idea?"

"I…" Now Carlinda frowned, trying to recall exactly what had been said to her about it; however, she could not pinpoint that anything had specifically led her to make a connection: just a general impression from the tennis coach—who had been in the closed-door meeting, too.

The aide's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "I don't know who's been talking, but they shouldn't have been. And if it was anyone other than Dr. Tezuka, Bradley Richardson, Kurt Davis or the president, then they do not know anything about it at all."

"It sounds like _you_ know what happened, though. It's not OK for others to speak of it, but it is for Dr. Tezuka to do so to you?" Miss B's jaw clenched in response, but otherwise the other's face remained as impassive as…Dr. Tezuka's might have.

After a few moments, though, Miss B sighed and said softly, "I was afraid this might happen. They were being so careful to safeguard Kurt…to give him a second chance without prejudice…they left Dr. Tezuka open to prejudice instead. I'm sure Dr. Tezuka found this an acceptable risk, and the university president probably agreed because anyone who has known Dr. Tezuka wouldn't jump to conclusions …

"Look, I'm already treading too close to the line, and have before in cautioning you about Kurt. I don't know what you have against Dr. Tezuka or why, but I'm asking you…as the person who judged you worthy of a Program Development Committee nomination…to trust my judgment when I say that Dr. Tezuka had his reasons for having Kurt Davis drop his class, and that his actions were more than fair. And I know about it, not because Dr. Tezuka told me, but because I precipitated the entire situation."

She ended with a penetrating look as she said, to Carlinda's mortification, "In other words, think of me not as Miss Bingley, but the Georgiana Darcy of the story, if you must."

* * *

**Coming up next**: The truth about what happened last semester will be revealed! 


	4. Chapter 4: Reevaluations & Revelations

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

Chapter 4: Reevaluations & Revelations

Dr. Tezuka did not do anything obviously "Darcy-esque"—like write a letter explaining his actions—but following her conversation with Miss B, Carlinda began to see strange similarities to the Austen hero in his personality. Most particularly, what she had taken for haughty pride in his status she now perceived as merely a habit of reserve (exacerbated by grief, in his circumstances).

This came about mostly because Dr. Tezuka, who looked much less tired upon his return from his TA-enforced sick leave (somehow Miss B had persuaded him to take a whole _week_ off, Carlinda noted), finally revealed his motive for continually challenging her during previous Program Development meetings. He announced that he had decided to decrease his commitments and so was stepping down from the Committee at the end of the semester…and proceeded to recommend _her_ as someone to look to for leadership.

Therefore, Carlinda had to revise what she had perceived as jealousy of her increasing popularity and anxiety over her potential as a rival. He had truly meant what he said when complimenting her on her management of discussions and so he had been actively preparing her to take over in his stead. And he did not decide against it after the hash she had made of the dinner date.

Elizabeth Bennett could not have felt more chagrined at learning of her own prejudice.

She did manage to apologize—very prettily, she thought, consoling herself. Dr. Tezuka kindly accepted it without a fuss and told her that they should both put it behind them as an "understandable misunderstanding." However, he did not reiterate his suggestion of joint-teaching a class with her.

Dr. Tezuka's actions and her reassessment of him led her to reconsider what she thought about Kurt's story, too, and she came to the conclusion that there was too little information to verify it one way or another. That Kurt had dropped the class had been confirmed by Dr. Tezuka himself, but she could now allow that Kurt's stated reason for doing so might not be the whole truth. As a result, Carlinda distanced herself from Kurt—nothing overt, just fewer smiles and more moderate praise. Kurt got the hint because he stopped staying after class to chat.

It was just as well she did so, because not long afterward, Kurt was found _in flagrante delicto_ with his art teacher. Perhaps if anyone other than one of Kurt's fans had come upon the illicit scene taking place in the pottery room, they might have overlooked it for Kurt's sake. But the girl had been so shocked—and devastated—she screamed piercingly enough that a number of people came running. With so many witnesses, there was no hope of hushing it up: the gossip spread like wildfire among the students and faculty alike.

In a matter of hours it became known that the art professor had been giving Kurt excellent grades, yet no artwork of Kurt's could immediately be produced. Some vocally sided with Kurt on this matter (as they huddled in the main faculty lounge during lunch), saying that the art professor was notoriously possessive as well as flighty, therefore she may have squirreled away his pieces as keepsakes and then forgotten where she put them. The general feeling among Kurt's peers (gleaned from overheard bits before and after class) was that he had probably been seduced by the teacher, who was admittedly "hot," and so he should not be punished too severely.

Then the student radio show broadcasted a "breaking news story pertaining to the scandal," alleging that Kurt's devoted fans had been supplying him with notes for every class, and some of them had been doing his assignments for him, even. The anonymous source also claimed to have overheard a conversation last semester between Kurt and a TA in which Kurt had been informed that he had been caught cheating on the midterm; and rather than denying it, Kurt had offered "services" in return for her not failing him on the exam.

No proof of the former accusation had been obtained yet—but circumstantial evidence confirmed that something of the latter was true because Kurt had dropped that particular class a few weeks later.

Carlinda could not help but wonder at how far Kurt had actually gotten with Miss B, given the comment she had made comparing herself to Georgiana Darcy. Thus, when given the opportunity, curiosity got the best of her: that day she happened to be early for her last class, which was located in the main lecture hall; she stopped just outside the open door upon hearing Dr. Tezuka speaking. The acoustics carried his voice very clearly.

"…so why did you not tell me that Mr. Davis had attempted to bribe you as well?" Dr. Tezuka sounded the same as he always did to Carlinda's ears; she could not tell if he was concerned or annoyed.

Miss B's voice seemed equally uninflected. "Because you already had enough to deal with, Professor, and I can take care of myself. Besides, that aspect would have been his word against mine, and while I know _you_ would have believed me without question, it still would have muddied the waters for the others when trying to decide what actions to take regarding the midterm."

She paused, then added in a slightly higher voice, "You think I was wrong? That if I had told you, something could have been done to deter Kurt from trying again, and apparently succeeding this time?"

"No, I do not think so, on either count. I merely wanted to ensure that you understood that you could have come to me, and that I would have pursued the matter at your request—whether or not it would have complicated the issue," Dr. Tezuka said, his tone different in a way that Carlinda could not identify.

There was a longer silence this time. Carlinda shook herself a little and decided enough was enough; she walked in briskly as if she had just arrived. Both of them looked up from their tasks, rather than away from each other as Carlinda had imagined they would. She took a small breath and halted just inside the doorway to say, "I'm sorry—I didn't realize anyone would still be here. I thought I'd set up early today, so there would be more time during class for review…"

Dr. Tezuka acknowledged her with a congenial nod and went back to sliding papers neatly into the pockets of his briefcase. But Miss B gave her an unexpectedly happy smile—which made the TA look more like her probable age of late twenties—and said, "It's all right. We're just about finished, so feel free."

Carlinda wandered over to the projector, where Miss B was efficiently disconnecting a laptop computer. The TA must have caught the wistfulness in her expression, for she asked Carlinda in a sympathetic undertone that Dr. Tezuka was unlikely to hear from the podium, "Did you want to use the projector? I can show you, if you don't know how."

Carlinda blinked in surprise; after learning that the TA knew of it, she had thought she would be resented, and rightly so, for coming up with the nickname of "Miss Bingley." Yet the offer had been made without a trace of condescension. So Carlinda replied hopefully, "Would you, please? It's—something I hadn't been able ask about yet…"

Miss B tilted her head a little, inquiringly, as if unused to having people be so open with her. Then she exchanged a look of silent communication with Dr. Tezuka as he passed by them on his way out, before turning back to Carlinda and saying, "We can do this now, if you wish…it shouldn't take long. Or some other time, since you said you wanted to start setting up."

They did a quick run-through and worked it out that Carlinda would come before one of Dr. Tezuka's classes the next day to practice, since Carlinda hoped to learn it in time for reviewing finals material As the TA packed away the last cord, Carlinda accidentally slipped and said, "Miss B, I—"

After regarding her a moment as she blushed furiously, the aide said with a faint smile and lift of an eyebrow, "'Mizbee?' How quaint. I kind of like it."

"You do?"

The TA's smile became a little more full-fledged as her reply.

Carlinda drew in a quiet breath and took the plunge to say, "I do want to apologize for referring to you as 'Miss Bingley' at the holiday party…"

Miss B shrugged it off casually. "It's all right. No harm done."

"You aren't mad?"

"Hmm. Truth be told, I'm finding it hard to be mad at anyone just now. Despite my disappointment for Dr. Tezuka's sake that Kurt couldn't live up to the second chance he gave him, the truth coming out clears any appearance of unfairness last semester." This was said with complete satisfaction.

Carlinda felt this did not entirely explain why Miss B was being so accommodating, and had been in other ways prior to today, too. The TA had taken a chance to caution her about Kurt, even knowing of Carlinda's prejudice against her beloved Professor, plus she had been the one to nominate her to the Program Development Committee without ever really interacting with her—all _prior_ to the scandal. So she prompted, "And?"

"And, what?"

"Why have you been helping me? Not just now with the projector, but with the nomination to the Committee? And tried to help me regarding Kurt?"

"It's a complicated answer. Partly because you helped me, and partly because of Dr. Tezuka."

"Helped you?"

"Your naming me 'Miss Bingley' _was_ rather apt, and I found I couldn't blame you for it. After the initial sting passed, the introspection did me good. I hadn't realized how… unprofessionally I'd been coming across. So that was a help to me, specifically."

When Miss B did not continue, again Carlinda pursued more explanation with an encouraging, "You also mentioned Dr. Tezuka."

Miss B pursed her lips together for what seemed a long time. Finally, she said, "Well, I was glad to see someone else capable of viewing The Professor as human, finally, even if it was out of a misunderstanding of his character." Miss B sighed. "Everyone treats him like some kind of hero on a pedestal—perfect and untouchable. As a result, he accepts that leadership role and keeps what he believes is a necessary and authoritative distance. From everyone. You didn't fall at his feet protesting your undying love at the mere sight of him, which is more than I can say for most, students as well as colleagues. Therefore, I thought that having you, someone who would not be another 'yes-man,' on the Committee would be good for him."

Carlinda kept herself completely still and silent, hoping not to break the flow of Miss B's words, now that she was talking.

"It turned out that you _were_ good for him, and more so than I'd hoped for. You provided him with an opportunity to do what he does best, and when he needed it most. That is, he was able to tangibly help someone on their path to reaching their full potential. I…think I may have let him down in this regard, when I told him I had no intention of moving on and becoming a teacher myself that day I argued him into going home for more rest.… So I very much appreciated the fact that he _could_ do something for _you_, and this seems to have brought him back to himself a little." Miss B stopped there, and the distant look in her eyes re-focused on Carlinda.

Gathering herself together, Carlinda said, "Wow. I had no idea…" For once she did not know what else to say.

Carlinda had originally thought "Miss Bingley" jealously possessive of her employer because she desired him for herself. However, Miss B did not act or talk like a woman in love, for all that she seemed to focus so much on him and had formed such an understanding perspective of him. She stood up to him (Carlinda had no doubt that she must have, in order to convince him to stop overworking himself), and she had made a decision she knew would disappoint him…she went her own way. There was no extra softness or sweetness in her manner toward him; although there was a bond, not a single signal indicated it was anything more than a fact-of-life created by working together.

Basically, she _did_ treat him like she was his sister: both older (in the way she was protective and looked after him) and younger (in the way she looked up to him in admiration), but like a sister, nonetheless.

Miss B had busied herself with scooping up her things. But then she paused, deliberately met Carlinda's eyes again, and said, "If you have the time, stay and observe Dr. Tezuka's class tomorrow. Teaching is where he truly shines—to learn about him, you must start there."

Carlinda did not immediately begin her preparations once Miss B left. She was a little in awe of the view presented to her of Dr. Tezuka, especially from someone she guessed did not often speak so unguardedly, even on Dr. Tezuka's behalf. Inexplicably, Carlinda felt torn at tomorrow's prospects, too—as if one new horizon might open up before her, but at the cost of something equally desirable.

**Coming up next**: Find out what Dr. Tezuka is like as a teacher from Carlinda's perspective when I post the next chapter.…


	5. Chapter 5: Classic Consequences

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

**Abject apology**: I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update! My life went through quite a bit of upheaval all at once (trying to find a new roommate, trying to find an affordable new car before the old one completely died, etc.), plus I was further distracted by a Gravitation story ("Oooo, shiny…"). But I am committed to finishing this, and I had some time during the holidays to work on it. _Voici,_ my dear readers! A new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Classic Consequences 

Although Carlinda had not intended to stay and watch Dr. Tezuka teach, invitation or no invitation, two circumstances made it impossible for her to leave before Dr. Tezuka arrived for his class: he was earlier than expected, and she had lost track of time happily discussing Jane Austen's novels with Miss B. It turned out that Dr. Tezuka had a message for Carlinda—her inclusion in the meeting to discuss the consequences for Kurt Davis had been requested. So, despite her reluctance to intrude (the situation felt as awkward as being caught on a tour of Pemberley by the owner of the house), she was talked into staying. The plan, then, was to go to the meeting together, since it was directly afterward and Carlinda was available.

There was neither a shaft of sunlight to bathe him in a sudden golden glow nor a harmonious serenade from a choir of angels; yet, when Dr. Tezuka began to describe the battle of the Somme, Carlinda could not have been more entranced if there had been. Like watching a statue come to life, it was pure magic.

When her thoughts regained some coherency, Carlinda decided that there was more to it than the obvious fact that he loved history and had become a master in the subject. He discussed the people writing the source material as if well-acquainted with them. He also drew in numerous facts such that they coalesced into a single point, sometimes from the oddest and seemingly random angles.

Sure, he expected a lot of his students, which was evident from his reminder on the week's reading assignments and from the description of the essay due by the next class. But it seemed to Carlinda that those very expectations encouraged his students to live up to them, and if all of his assigned essays were like the one he described, then he was also teaching his students how to think for themselves.

Carlinda was still a bit dazed even after Dr. Tezuka had finished and the students had dispersed: she merely nodded absently when Miss B frowned and asked her if she was all right. The TA's frown turned into more of a scowl, and Carlinda experienced an odd pang of loss at the change from her earlier friendliness. However, she forgot the sensation in the next moment; Dr. Tezuka glanced pointedly at his watch and she found herself hurrying to his side as he turned toward the door.

"Will the university president be there?" Carlinda asked a few minutes later—rather breathlessly, since she had to walk faster than usual to keep up with his longer stride.

"It is unlikely," Dr. Tezuka answered. "He has many roles to fill, and this is only one of them, extraordinary as that may be."

Dr. Tezuka's guess proved correct, though there was considerable consternation among the attendees over someone who _was_ present: the art teacher, despite her being fired the day before. Dr. Tezuka silenced the grumbling by announcing, "I asked her to be here."

'He's more like Darcy every minute,' Carlinda thought with awe. 'Having "Wickham" marry "Lydia" won't be the solution here, but I bet he's going to take charge of everything just as thoroughly for reasons of his own.'

She was right.

At first he allowed the discussion to proceed without him. Then he gradually began expressing his disapproval of the more lenient suggestions proposed so that Kurt would avoid suspension from the tennis team during the upcoming tournament season. Finally, when the coach, Bradley Richardson, accused Dr. Tezuka of having no idea of what Kurt's absence would do to the team, the professor replied with an intimidating stare, "On the contrary, I am well aware of what the effect on the team will be if we do allow Kurt to retain his place on it.

"We would be condoning the use of dishonorable means to achieve results, and hence, poor sportsmanship. We would be giving our tacit endorsement to laziness and arrogance rather than hard work and striving to improve. And how can there be teamwork between members who have played by the rules and one who will be resented for not doing so? How can they have pride in their team when they know it is not right that he is part of it?

"As for Mr. Davis, himself, he was already granted leniency and a warning, and he chose not to learn the lesson. He needs to face the consequences this time, or he will never move on and hone his raw talent into true skill that will enable him to play professionally."

Again, his words rendered everyone speechless, and not entirely because he had said so many of them at once.

The tennis coach broke the moment by slapping his hands down on the table and standing so abruptly his chair fell back with a crash. "Fine! You're so clever at nixing what you think we _shouldn't_ do, what do you have to say about what we _should_ do? Hmmm?"

Clearly unperturbed, Dr. Tezuka responded, "Have him attend summer school, if he does not decide to quit. He has two classes to make up, and he will need to raise his GPA to maintain the scholarship."

The art teacher put in with a pout, "But won't that prevent him from practicing with the team? How is he going to keep up his playing so he stays good at it?"

Another female professor whom Carlinda did not recognize agreed, "He can at least do that, can't he? Practice with them, even if he doesn't play in matches?"

Someone else farther down the table on Carlinda's side argued, "Would he want to, though? Dr. Tezuka's right. They'll probably shun him for letting them down this way, and I wouldn't blame them." The art teacher glared at the speaker but had enough sense not to say anything.

Dr. Tezuka folded his arms and pensively raised a curled forefinger to his chin before saying, "I think his presence would disrupt the team too much and could hinder their ability to rely on themselves during the tournaments." Bradley, still standing, leaned forward threateningly, but Dr. Tezuka held his gaze steadily until he dropped his eyes, picked up his chair and sat down. Dr. Tezuka then resumed speaking. "Instead, he could take private tennis lessons during his free time, as long as he put his academic work first."

The coach looked ready to jump up again in protest. "Like I have time for individual lessons during the tournament season! Especially since we won't have our star player! The university's reputation is on the line!"

Carlinda was rather appalled at how petulant and selfish the coach was turning out to be. But Dr. Tezuka lowered his arm, and to Carlinda's wonderment, his face briefly relaxed, as if he might smile. However, he said with his usual gravity, "I am certain someone can be found who is adequately proficient in the sport. Mr. Davis' abilities need not suffer while he redeems himself scholastically." Dr. Tezuka looked around the table and asked, "Would this suit?"

There was a bit more discussion, but in the end, a majority of people nodded their heads in agreement, including Carlinda. She did wonder, though, whom Dr. Tezuka had in mind for the tennis lessons—she thought it unlikely he would recommend such a thing without knowing of someone specific ahead of time. When she asked him, he confirmed her suspicion but said that the person would be more likely to agree to the proposed arrangement on condition of anonymity.

She found herself daydreaming about Dr. Tezuka later that afternoon when she was supposed to be grading essays. From the start, she had admitted that he was handsome. Now that she had been dazzled by seeing him teach, and impressed at his finding a solution that contained justice as well as the potential for redemption of Kurt's character, she could not deny that she had completely fallen for him. And if the situation played out true to form, he only needed to be convinced that she was no longer misguidedly prejudiced against him, and he would express his true feelings for her.

Summer was around the corner. They both would be free from their respective work schedules, and they would go on dates at every opportunity—including to the Italian restaurant to mark various anniversaries. She would do things like take him clothes shopping, and he would admire every outfit that she modeled for him, adding that she looked beautiful in anything. Roses would be in bloom, and he would buy her a dozen each day, laughing and smiling at her happy expression.

He would… she would… they would… Carlinda smiled imagining how it would be.

**

* * *

**

**Coming up next**: A special surprise for my ever-so-patient readers when "Lady Catherine de Bourgh" makes an appearance, and Carlinda will learn the answer to the main question of the story. Stay tuned for the final chapter (it's shaping up to be a longer one than usual), a bonus of Iruka-chan2-style craziness, and eventually an epilogue thrown in for good measure…


	6. Chapter 6: Literature as a Liability

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** There's plenty of pride and prejudice when "princely" Tezuka could be viewed as Mr. Darcy; so is Carlinda his Eliza Bennet? A non-yaoi Tezuka-exclusive story.

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

**Additional apology:** My computer fried…literally—burning smell and all. So this was a bit delayed while that got sorted out. But I'm up and running again with a new power supply (when are they going to get around to doing the same for humans, too?).

* * *

Chapter 6: Literature as a Liability

Just after finals, Carlinda received a summons from the university president to meet with him in his office "at her earliest convenience"—which meant at once, of course. With her heart beating fast from nerves, Carlinda hastened over to the palatial administration building.

She had pictured the president to be an older gentleman seated in an over-stuffed armchair, smoking a pipe and wearing an elbow-patched cardigan sweater and suit trousers. The reality was the antithesis of her expectations: he did not look older than thirty, and was seated in a high-backed chair resembling a throne, drinking a tropical cocktail (umbrella included), and was wearing a flamboyantly purple silk shirt and elegantly tailored white linen pants.

He allowed her to stare at him while studying her in turn, and then gestured to a seat in front of his desk with an elegant wave of his hand. "Do sit down, please, Ms. Singh. Would you like a drink?"

Considering that she felt thrown off-balance without having had any liquor, Carlinda declined. He regarded her appraisingly for another moment, then said, "Now…as to why you are here. You have an idea, I expect."

"I'm afraid I don't," Carlinda said, careful to keep her face and tone expressionless. He had the presence of Dr. Tezuka, but she could not take someone with buttons that sparkled (those couldn't possibly be real diamonds, could they?) quite as seriously…. She reminded herself that he _was_ the university president, and just because he had an aristocratic air of self-importance that set her teeth on edge, it would not do to underestimate him.

"Is that so? Well, this is about the rumor implying that you and Tezuka are actively involved in a relationship. Would you please confirm that said rumor is false?"

Carlinda straightened, feeling a surge of excitement as she suddenly recognized this person's role as Lady Catherine de Bourgh in her story—which made it easy to forgive his unconscious hauteur. Of late, she had been rather glum at the lack of any change in Dr. Tezuka's demeanor toward her, and this brought her new hope. Carefully, she asked, "With all due respect, sir, what if I don't wish to confirm or deny this rumor? I hadn't even heard that it existed."

The man crossed one leg over the other and placed his drink on a gilded coaster comfortably within reach on the sideboard. As casually as if she had not spoken, he commented, "Personally, I doubt the truth of it on his side. Nor can I understand how the gossip spread. Anyone who knows him well should realize that he would not act on any feelings he had in this situation… Although dating a colleague does not fall under the policy itself, he would think it too close to compromising its _intent_, if not the letter." He steepled his fingers and regarded her with a supercilious lift of his eyebrows. "Of course, he most likely perceives this as right to carry it so far, but with my exceptional insight I can see how it is a weakness as well. What do you think?"

Carlinda, her thoughts distracted and spirits bolstered in her belief of how events would unfold, refused to be daunted by the challenge in his expression: she concentrated on his first statement since she was unsure what to make of the rest. "I think that if your doubts were as strong as you imply, you wouldn't need to question me about it," she said in a more playful tone than she might have dared otherwise.

"Hah." He relaxed his pose; he might have been amused, even, though Carlinda was uncertain why she thought he might be, since his tone was still solemn. "So tell me—are you 'going out with him' … I think that is the vernacular … or are you not?"

"Why don't you ask Dr. Tezuka?" Carlinda hedged.

"I may have done so previously or may do so in the future. It does not absolve you from answering the question." He deliberately paused, to all appearances willing to wait until he had gotten what he wanted.

In good conscience, Carlinda could not stall any more than she had already. "I am not," she admitted finally.

He surprised Carlinda with a deviation from the scene in Austen's novel: rather than continuing to press the subject, he smiled at her complacently, obviously turning on the charm as a reward for giving in to his wishes. Carlinda blinked and her heart skipped a beat—the smile appeared genuine, and was all the more brilliant for it. In the next moment, she mentally berated herself for being too susceptible to good-looking and charismatic men, and began to stand up to take her leave.

The president forestalled her: he leaned forward and said intently, "We are not quite finished yet, Carlinda—may I call you Carlinda?" She nodded more from the lack of an adequate alternative than in agreement as she lowered herself back into her chair. He continued, "I understand that you are on the Faculty Picnic Committee. Since I find myself available to attend this year, I desire there to be acceptable entertainment—something involving tennis, preferably. Please ensure this is incorporated into your arrangements."

It was Carlinda's turn to frown. "While I enjoy playing tennis, too, not everyone does. We were hoping to come up with an activity that everyone could participate in—"

"You refuse my request? And you do not even have anything definite planned?"

"You are correct, sir," she said firmly and confidently. For some reason, Carlinda found it much easier to stand up to him—despite the risk to her job—than to Dr. Tezuka. Though he narrowed his eyes dangerously, she added boldly, "Perhaps you may find it fun, whatever we do decide on."

His facial expression became disdainful. "That is a highly unlikely occurrence. I am not easily impressed."

Thoroughly enjoying herself by this point but anxious to quit while she was ahead, Carlinda stood up decisively. "No? Your loss, then. Now, if you'll please excuse me… I have some grades to finalize."

When Carlinda paused outside the door after pulling it closed behind her, her liveliness deserted her; she was also overwhelmed by a need to talk about the incident with someone who would really listen—not for gossip, not for their own gain, and not to humor her until the next fun social activity. Unfortunately, Miss B, the only person who might fit the criteria, had been distantly polite in the last few weeks on the occasions Carlinda had stopped by Dr. Tezuka's office hoping to see him.

Squaring her shoulders, Carlinda decided that she would try anyway.

"He's not here, and won't be for a while," was the monotone response Carlinda received from the TA after she had looked up at Carlinda's soft taps on the open office door.

"Actually, I was looking for you…are you busy?" Carlinda kept her tone light.

Miss B froze as she regarded Carlinda—possibly in surprise. Then she exhaled a near-sigh; her shoulders appeared to lose a bit of rigidity in the process. "What did you need?"

With a wry smile, Carlinda told her, "Just to talk. The university president called me in to see him… have you met him?"

Miss B nodded. "A few times."

"Is he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Um…eccentrically charismatic is the best description I can think of."

The corner of Miss B's mouth lifted a little. "Or charismatically eccentric? That's a good way of putting it. So what did he want to see you about? Was it one of his random involvements, or was he truly serving in his role of university president?"

Carlinda tilted her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He asked me about the rumor that Dr. Tezuka and I are involved romantically… I don't know which of those that would be."

"Ah."

As a lead-in to confide in her, Miss B's monosyllabic response left a lot to be desired—including curiosity. But Carlinda took encouragement from the fact that Miss B had not ended the conversation yet. After all she had been through since making the acquaintance of the reserved Dr. Tezuka and his assistant, she had learned that they _did_ say what they felt needed to be said, at least. This meant that Miss B would tell her if she wanted her to leave.

So Carlinda added, "Whichever it was, don't you see? He's Lady Catherine de Bourgh!"

"Lady Catherine…?" Miss B echoed, her expression arrested for an instant, caught between astonishment and amusement. After the moment passed though, she took off her glasses to rub at an eye tiredly; the rubbing was slower and lasted longer than seemed necessary, also—as if she were using the time to resolve an internal struggle, Carlinda thought.

When Miss B finally put on her glasses again, she began with a hesitant "Carlinda…" that was both touching and worrying. Miss B continued in an even quieter voice, "Are you sure that you're not reading more into it, if you'll forgive the phrase, because of some perceived similarities to _Pride and Prejudice_?"

At first, Carlinda wanted to protest indignantly that the similarities were not just perceived, but she stopped herself from reacting too emotionally. Miss B was doing her the courtesy of taking this seriously when anyone else would have laughed it off long ago—it was part of the reason she had come to Miss B to talk, after all. So instead she took a deep, slow breath before saying, "I don't think so. Even you would have to admit that there have been an extraordinary number of similarities…too many to dismiss the possibility."

Miss B smiled a little, if briefly, and said, "Yes, that's true. But I hope you're prepared for the eventuality that while some events have coincided, peoples' feelings may not? I can't speak for anyone, yet I think I know Dr. Tezuka fairly well…" Here Miss B shrugged apologetically, and a note of self-consciousness crept into her voice, "At the risk of going completely off the deep end in Austen metaphors, I think his similarities to Darcy are only on the surface… I actually see him as more of an Edward Ferrars. With teaching as his prior commitment, preventing him from acting on any feelings he may develop."

"_Sense and Sensibility_ worked out in the end, too."

The silence that followed Carlinda's comment was answer in itself. Carlinda sighed, but gave Miss B a smile to reassure her. "OK, I promise that I will keep it in mind, at least. However, I also need your advice on another matter entirely: I, um, kind of defied the president when he practically ordered me to include tennis at the picnic—"

"You did _what_? Why? What's wrong with including a few social matches?"

Carlinda slumped a little. "Is everyone in this place tennis-mad after all? I like it fine; I just thought something more group-oriented would be better. Except… now I need to think of what that might be. Help, please?"

It took some coaxing and more discussion, but eventually the two of them hit upon the idea of having a scavenger hunt: rhyming clues would guide seekers to various spots on the university grounds where the teams would then search for the tokens listed next to the clue. Miss B took visible enjoyment in coming up with clues, which especially pleased Carlinda to have hit upon something to draw her out.

After some snickering and a bit of showing off for each other, they had ten clues total, with five contributions each. Feeling a sense of accomplishment but having regained some seriousness, Carlinda sat back and regarded Miss B a bit apprehensively. "You don't think they'll find this childish or stupid?"

"They might. But I think with your people skills, you'll be able to arrange the teams so that they'll be more intent on impressing each other or riled up to compete or something like that."

Carlinda smiled at the compliment. "Even so, I think we should give this a dry run, just to ensure that they're not too hard or weird."

Miss B chafed absently at her upper right arm, as if it were sore. "Mmm. Though I thought you said the reason there should be teams is that different people will be able to guess the answers to different clues."

"Well, I can think of one person who is probably capable of figuring them all out on his own," Carlinda said.

The TA glanced up at her, but was diverted by Dr. Tezuka's appearance in the doorway. Carlinda swallowed, abruptly nervous for the second time that day; she stood and smiled at him in welcome, nevertheless, trying yet again to convey that her feelings toward him had changed. "Dr. Tezuka! Just the person I needed!"

His eyebrows slanted down toward the bridge of his nose as his gaze rested on his assistant—who immediately dropped her hand from rubbing her arm—yet he said mildly in response to Carlinda, "Yes?"

"Miss B and I were working on plans for the faculty picnic, and came up with the idea of doing a scavenger hunt. Would you be interested in trying to figure out the clues? The answers are various locations on campus."

"'Mizbee…?' You mean Miss Kennedy?" Dr. Tezuka had added a frown to his expression, though his tone was still not forbidding, "Maybe. But it will have to be another time, Ms. Singh, as I have matters to discuss with her at the moment."

"Oh." Carlinda experienced a moment of despair, then an epiphany. If he agreed, it would be the equivalent of the "walking out" together scene, and she could determine her chances with him—even better, one of the clues was for the Kissing Bridge. "Then maybe we can kill two birds with one stone, if you'll try to decipher the clues as we plant the tokens in preparation, sort of like a test run?"

Carlinda wasn't sure, but she thought Miss B drew in her breath before saying, "He wouldn't be able to participate in the scavenger hunt, then, Carlinda. I was going to suggest that he captain one of the teams, and the university president the other."

There was a moment's silence, during which Dr. Tezuka's frown eased and he stared at an unidentifiable point out his office window, as if in thought. "I shall do it, Ms. Singh, Miss Kennedy, if you believe it will help," he said at last. "I cannot attend the picnic, so this would enable me to participate to some extent. Just let me know when and where that morning, and I will see if I can fit it in."

Delighted, Carlinda felt as if she were floating on air as she took her leave of the professor and his assistant and returned to her own office.

Everything leading up to the day of the picnic proceeded to go smoothly from there: the picnic organizational committee rallied around the scavenger hunt idea; the university president grudgingly endorsed the plans and donated fabulous prizes for the winning team; Miss B began to make a habit of stopping by Carlinda's office to chat as well as to discuss the picnic; and best of all, Dr. Tezuka managed to keep his schedule clear for the time she proposed. Then on the day itself, the weather even cooperated by providing bright sunshine and an ideal temperature.

Dr. Tezuka arrived punctually at their rendezvous, the East Lawn, where tents were in the process of being set up for the picnic later in the afternoon. He gave Carlinda a rather perfunctory greeting, then asked for the list so they might get through this quickly. She was taken aback at his manner, and she acquiesced in a subdued voice, her spirits plummeting.

The first clue listed was one of hers—after a quick glance and barely a moment's thought, he started off in the correct direction very briskly. He did not initiate a conversation. As for Carlinda, she spent the entire walk working up her courage again to broach the first of the topics she had prepared for this possibility.

They arrived at the location of the first clue, and Carlinda tried to smile at him as she confirmed that he was correct, but figured that it had not come off very well. To cover her chagrin, she immediately proceeded to hide the items the teams would look for as he read the next riddle on the list; he was still staring at the page when she returned to his side.

Something about the rigidity of his stance made her hesitate before asking tentatively, "What is it, Dr. Tezuka? You can't figure it out?"

"These clues…Miss Kennedy wrote some of them, too."

He sounded odd to Carlinda just then; she stared at his down-bent head, wishing she could see his face so she might interpret his expression. Finally, she answered, "She did; I thought you knew Miss B…er, Miss Kennedy had helped. Is something wrong?"

Dr. Tezuka raised his head and adjusted his glasses. "No," he said and seemed more himself: quiet, rather than deliberately silent, and he had relaxed his self-control so far as to look thoughtful. The pace he set was less hurried as well. Carlinda finally felt sufficiently at ease to venture, "How is the rehabilitation of Kurt Davis going?"

He answered readily enough. "Slowly, now that the lessons have actually begun. But it will be good for him for him to truly work at something,"

"How so? I thought his skill only needed a bit of refinement for him to move on and play professionally." Carlinda wanted to keep him talking, and given that his speech at the meeting had been so … verbose … this line of discussion was a logical start.

"After the most recent conversation with him, I have come to believe that he never intends to turn pro… that having discovered his talent late, being courted as the star of a college team is just an easy way of achieving fame."

"While fame isn't the noblest ambition, it isn't wrong, either," Carlinda interjected. "Plus he's getting a degree in the meantime."

Dr. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched downward briefly. "Getting a degree, yes, but I do not see that he has applied himself toward earning it, and he has no forethought in what he will do after graduation. Nor do I like his lack of regard for tennis itself—treating it as merely a means to an end."

Thinking this a little stern despite the just interpretation of Kurt's faults, Carlinda did not immediately reply. Then a belated insight occurred to her, and she said a bit incredulously, "You're a tennis enthusiast, too! Do you play it as well?"

"Yes, but not in any kind of professional capacity."

Carlinda grinned. "Then you're the one giving Kurt the tennis lessons!"

Dr. Tezuka glanced at her, and Carlinda was astounded to see the side of his mouth quirk upward—it wreaked havoc with her ability to think clearly. He said, "Thank you for assuming I would have the skill to do so, sight unseen." He looked onward again as he opened a door for her to go through. "However, I am not."

"Is it because you didn't want to step on Bradley Richardson's toes…? But then…you said it would be anonymous…" Carlinda tried to get a grip on herself—and managed a more coherent, "Is it because of your history with Kurt that you thought it would be better with someone else?"

"I was not the best suited to teach the lessons Mr. Davis needs to learn."

From there, they ran through the rest of her prepared topics and then some. Dr. Tezuka was not exactly chatty, but he did give an occasional response that was more than a "yes" or "no." Carlinda allowed herself a faint hope for a favorable outcome once more, though she tried to keep Miss B's warning in mind.

In the meantime, he did figure out all of the clues, with one exception and a couple incorrect first guesses or requests for hints. Carlinda also noted that it took him less time to think through Miss B's clues, but decided it was a natural consequence of them working closely together. She did not ponder it long, however, since within the next minute she nearly made herself swoon with a mental image of him playing beach volleyball: she had been telling him of some of her other preferred sports.

Time seemed to fly until they reached the last location—the one he had not been able to deduce. Carlinda had not told him the answer, though she had been teasing him on the way for not knowing his fairy tales. He stopped at the foot of the Kissing Bridge, crossed his arms, looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and said an enlightened, "Ah."

From Carlinda's standpoint, this was when he was supposed to ask her if her feelings had changed since their date in April and then confess he had begun to hope that they had after conversing with the university president. This was when he was supposed to become visibly and audibly emotional with the feelings of a man violently in love. At the very least, this was when he was supposed to continue onto the bridge with her to take advantage of the tradition, either knowingly or innocently….

Instead, several minutes were spent listening to the breeze rustling leaves and the water passing under the bridge. Carlinda fidgeted impatiently; occasionally she took a suggestive step toward the Kissing Bridge, then back again when he did not take the hint. He seemed content to simply stand there, staring off into the distance, until the end of time.

She wished that she did not always have to do all this work to get him to speak, but realized that at this rate nothing would be settled before he had to leave for whatever commitment kept him from attending the picnic. In an attempt to put on a brave face, Carlinda asked him lightly, "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

Dr. Tezuka leaned against a nearby tree, though he did pull his attention back to her. He also sighed. "I wish you would not extend such an invitation, as I have done all I could to indicate that I would not accept it."

It did not matter that she had tried to prepare herself—Carlinda still froze: physically, mentally, emotionally… When she regained the ability to speak, she asked hesitantly, "You're saying that you don't return my feelings? That… you're not my Darcy after all—or I'm not your Lizzy Bennet." She knew she needed him to state his answer clearly, as hard as it would be to hear.

"I am unfamiliar with your allusions, but your conclusion is correct. I am grateful to you, and I respect you. Yet I do not feel anything for you beyond that."

She could not entirely keep the quaver from her voice. "Do you have any idea, maybe, why …?"

This was a day for surprises, even if the bad would overpower the good: Dr. Tezuka sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. The gesture made him seem positively human for the moment. "We are unsuited," he replied. "My reserve and reclusive habits would wear on you, I believe, and your…continual liveliness and sociability would wear on me."

"But— So you don't think it would be mutually beneficial in our case."

"This is true."

Then this would have to be the end of it. Carlinda's vision blurred; she moved off to position the last tokens on the bridge alone. If Dr. Tezuka noticed that she took more time to decide where to place them, he did not remark upon it. In fact, he regressed into his characteristic stoicism through their return to the East Lawn, where they would part ways. Not that she felt inclined to talk, either.

Before he left her, Dr. Tezuka gave her a strange sort of bow and said, "Ms. Singh. _Carlinda_. I am sorry to have caused you pain. May the honor of your affection be bestowed upon someone more worthy." Then in an afterthought: "If you tell the president that I was able to figure out all but the last one of the clues, you might find him more inclined to actively participate in the scavenger hunt."

As Carlinda went through the motions of helping to oversee the final preparations for the faculty picnic, she tried to recall if he had done or said anything specifically to make her think it would turn out differently, but could not remember—not with any clarity, anyway. Her thoughts were too mired in mortification, her heart too split between unhappiness and anger at his ability to remain so calm throughout their encounter. This latter emotion prompted her to think: "'Maybe he'll go through life without knowing what love truly is."

Just as she reached this point, she spotted someone running toward the main tent. To her astonishment, it turned out to be Miss B, looking as if she had come from some sort of athletic activity. Carlinda watched as she stopped someone who, after a brief exchange, pointed in her direction; Carlinda continued watching as Miss B then came toward her. The worried expression on Miss B's face as she searched Carlinda's nearly undid Carlinda for its own sake.

Miss B halted near enough to touch Carlinda yet respectfully did not reach out uninvited; she said uncertainly, "I passed Dr.… I thought you might want… maybe you'd rather it wasn't me… I don't know what I can do, but if there's anything… Sorry—I'm not very good at this…" She hunched down to peer more closely at Carlinda and added, "There, there?"

This almost made Carlinda smile. "Thanks, Miss B: I appreciate the thought. But… I'll be all right."

"Right." Miss B straightened back up to her full height and looked around her. "Even so, I think you should take a minute and… take a minute. To breathe, or something. I'm going to light a fire under the other committee members so you won't be needed for a little while. You sit under that willow where it's quiet and out of the way."

Carlinda stared at her for a moment, then nodded her acceptance of the "suggestion," which sounded a little like a military command. Miss B turned to go, but stopped and looked back as Carlinda said, "Miss B? Will you come sit with me, to keep me company, when you're done, er, lighting fires?"

Miss B smiled, and its warmth eased the ache in Carlinda's heart a little. "Sure, Carlinda. I'll even try to be a Jane Bennet to your Lizzy—if that will help."

* * *

**A/N:** In case evoking mental images of a shirtless Tezuka, gleaming with a sheen of sweat in the sun as he jumps and dives after a volleyball isn't enough compensation, I've another bonus for coming back to read the story after so long: I'll post the _actual scavenger hunt clues_ that yours truly wrote for this occasion as the next "chapter"! I hope you enjoy them…

**Coming up after that:** There are some loose ends that I feel need tied up, so look for an epilogue, which will be from Tezuka's point-of-view—and posted soon, hopefully, barring any other unforeseen events!


	7. Bonus: Riddles

**Bonus: **Introducing Iruka-chan2 Insanity! The —— University Scavenger Hunt Riddles

I take full credit/blame for these riddles. I'm also going to resort to review-extortion this once, because I'm only going to provide my answers (there might be other answers that fit that I didn't think of, too) in a reply to reviews that list your guesses or persuasive cajolery. Mental gold stars and the respect of your fellow fans (well, from me, at the very least) go to anyone who comes up with their own riddles and includes them in their review!

**Hints:** Not every campus would have the second-to-last location of Carlinda's clues, but I hope it can be figured out nevertheless. As for the last one of Carlinda's, which is only on a couple campuses, the answer is specifically mentioned in the story. The first one of Miss B's would only ever apply to this fictional campus, of course. :)

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Carlinda's: 

No doors are unlocked by these eighty-eight keys

But when they're on stage, they're all anyone sees.

* * *

Yes, stars may be seen in the sky overhead 

But better by day, or brightly lit instead.

* * *

Not for torture, but storage, outside of the gym 

For objects of transport, both for her and for him.

* * *

By any other word this smells as sweet: 

Author and answer in this place doth meet.

* * *

Underneath there resides no money-hungry troll… 

Tradition still dictates you pay a priceless toll.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Miss B's: 

As he reads through spectacles of history

In this, his office, he sips a cup of eel tea.

* * *

No need to think on improving your lot 

If all the signs say that this is your spot.

* * *

With a little persuasion on this shelf you'll find 

Other novel ideas from the same author's mind.

* * *

"Love Me Do" some sang and were considered adept 

But on pins and needles you'll find this group is kept.

* * *

To play your cards right, you'd best have an ace up your sleeve, 

However the net here has a more tangible weave.


	8. Epilogue: Tennis & Tezuka

**Title:** Prince & Prejudice

**Summary:** So if Carlinda is Eliza Bennet, is there a Mr. Darcy for her, if not Dr. Tezuka? Still not yaoi, but no longer exclusively Tezuka, if you were paying attention…

**Disclaimers/notes/pleas:** See Chapter 1

* * *

Epilogue: Tennis & Tezuka 

Tezuka set aside his idle thoughts on the absurdity of permanent seating at a private tennis court and leaned forward as Kurt Davis prepared for his initial serve. A few weeks had passed since the last observation and finally progress had been made; he could see that Davis had improved in efficiency of movement and in concentration just by the way he bounced the tennis ball.

Tezuka was further pleased by the subsequent rally: Davis' strokes were more controlled, the way Davis positioned himself for returns showed that he was planning farther ahead…and best of all, Davis' intensity level indicated he now regarded tennis as a challenge, not a convenience. Miss Kennedy had succeeded in curing the aimlessness in Davis by making him care about winning in tennis.

Satisfied that the most difficult hurdle had been overcome, Tezuka turned his thoughts to how his assistant was playing. Compared to the power of Davis' shots, hers appeared to float over the net. Miss Kennedy had been under an emotional strain the last few months, Tezuka knew, which would explain why she seemed more tired than usual; even so, he felt he was overlooking something.

The ongoing consistency of lift from her groundstrokes provided Tezuka with the clue he needed to figure out what that something was. Neutralizing incoming spin and changing it to a different outgoing spin with each and every swing was hardly spectacular compared to some tennis skills he had seen. Yet this new ability suited her understated style, and not only did it achieve in one stroke what it took him several to do to work up to the Tezuka Zone, it also was the one strategy that effectively counteracted the Zone.

A glow of excitement spread through Tezuka. This meant that Davis' skill had been refined even more than anticipated. It meant that Miss Kennedy had also benefited from the lessons. And it meant that he would benefit as well—with some practice, her new skill could be incorporated easily into their doubles play. Controlling the Coopers' erratic shots from the very first would be a boon, for one thing. Playing with the weekly social group was about to get that much more interesting.

In his preoccupation Tezuka missed what happened exactly—whether Davis mistimed his swing or let Miss Kennedy's shot go by him because it was out-of-bounds—however the result was a familiar sight from his Seigaku days: the tennis ball had ended up lodged in the fence. Davis went over to inspect the ball; it was at about knee-level, and the partition prevented Davis from being able to get at it from the other side. Even so, Davis seemed to be experiencing an unexpected amount of trouble in prying it out.

Tezuka suppressed his amusement. Not that he found this difficult after learning to maintain a demeanor of stern detachment appropriate for a team captain—which would have been practice enough, in itself, to last a lifetime, given the various personality quirks and antics he had needed to channel into getting them to Nationals. However, he had had his recent years of teaching to perfect his emotional control as well.

In the meantime, Miss Kennedy had calmly walked to the bench with her duffel bag and pulled out her water bottle. Tezuka shifted down several rows so he could talk with her. "Nice backspin. It may take a while for him to dislodge that ball…"

Miss Kennedy shrugged as she sat down carefully; he realized that her weariness had not been entirely in his imagination. "Thank you," she replied after taking a sip. "But it had better come out some time. I don't think the president would appreciate it as a permanent fixture."

He did not have anything to say to that, and the hush of a hot summer day stretched out between them companionably.

Davis interrupted the moment with a half-hearted kick at the fence: he had pushed the ball out so that it had dropped down in between the fence and the partition. After the display of frustration, Davis proceeded to kneel and roll the ball along toward the fence gate—taking his time, as if wanting to prolong the break, Tezuka noted. However he decided to ignore this and asked Miss Kennedy quietly, "How is Carlinda, by the way?"

"Better. Unfortunately something like this takes more time to get over than to fall into. But she is getting there. At least she's somewhat distracted by the president's persistent attempts to engage her in another tennis match."

This seemed a good opportunity, so he ventured a question he had wanted to ask her for a while: "Should I have done or said something sooner, do you think?"

She mulled this over. "Hard to say, Dr. Tezuka. Nor am I the best person to judge that, in all honesty."

Tezuka pressed his lips together in unhappiness at what he inferred from that last comment—that she was still agonizing over her conflict of interest in befriending Carlinda. Leaving words unspoken and actions undone did not make Miss Kennedy's feelings for him or his for her any less real, yet he knew she would hardly be forthright about those emotions to Carlinda while they remained unacknowledged. And that was not about to change as long as she continued working for him, for neither she nor Tezuka could pursue a romantic relationship with each other because of the policy.

Most of the time, honorably maintaining the status quo was enough, in his opinion; he considered it a blessing to be able to spend the greater portion of almost every day with her while in his preferred environment. Within those bounds, he could still allow himself to do and feel certain things. Such as … go to a party so she could be with him when he needed her presence as emotional support … be gratified that she was comfortable enough with him that she let him read her wordplay poetry … play doubles with her as his partner in a social group setting … be happy that she would not be leaving him just yet, such as to become a teacher—because he could trust her when she said that her reasons for making the decision had nothing to do with him.

Situations such as this present one, however, were still quite difficult, because there were limits in what he could do to comfort her; even cradling her head against his shoulder would be crossing the line.

She sighed and Tezuka searched his mind for something to help. The best he could come up with was: "Saa… Carlinda will need all her wits about her with Atobe's thoughts turned in her direction."

"Mm."

"It is more than for another tennis opponent. He is not usually so conversational when we play, but yesterday he said that he likes the look in her eyes."

Miss Kennedy had raised her water bottle for another drink but froze halfway at this, then turned to him with an incredulous, "He _did_?"

"Mmmm. Surprised me, too. So whatever he might have said about the scavenger hunt being for commoners, I expect she impressed him with her ability to manage a complex social situation." He coughed. "It probably increased her wife potential, in his view."

She turned back to watching Davis, who was still working at his project diligently, judging by the consistent fence-rattling.

Eventually she commented softly, as if she was thinking out loud to herself, "Well, his appreciation of her 'fine eyes' is one thing so far. From an outsider's perspective, he does come across as a bit full of himself on account of his wealth and position. Plus his support during this whole Kurt Davis affair demonstrated he does have principles—he is the one sponsoring the tennis scholarship, too—though he applies them from afar. If he's intrigued by her rather than put off, then perhaps he really is more like…"

Tezuka was not aware that he had allowed any emotion to show, but when she glanced at him, she said, "Please don't give me that look. I know you're worried about me—I appreciate your concern—but I have not completely lost it." Here she paused. "Well, maybe I have, but it was a while ago." She gave herself a little shake. "Sorry. Never mind me."

At this point Davis finally succeeded in reaching the gate and pulled the ball out easily from the gap… and he immediately stumbled into a basket full of tennis balls hard enough to overturn it. Displeased by the deliberate delaying tactics, Tezuka frowned and straightened, about to issue a reprimand; Miss Kennedy held up a hand, though, and he subsided.

"Mr. Davis," she called out, and the student eyed her warily. Her mild "next time, simply ask for a break—you may take another 5 minutes and pick up the balls when you come back" obviously surprised him.

"However If you try to pull anything like that again," she continued just as casually, "I can't answer for the consequences in your progress check match with Dr. Tezuka."

Tezuka did his best to look appropriately intimidating, and was almost satisfied with Davis' involuntary steps backward. After deciding he needed to reinforce the idea with some tangible evidence, Tezuka moved down to the last row so that he could pick up Miss Kennedy's racquet, then one of the tennis balls that had halted by her feet. He re-seated himself next to her and from that position, hit the ball powerfully toward the main group of balls that had spilled; it was his Zero-Shiki Drop Shot, but instead of rolling back toward them, it knocked several balls back into the basket like in billiards.

Davis nodded hastily and his pace appeared rather hurried as he went back to the locker room.

Miss Kennedy made no comment, so Tezuka murmured, "Laps would have been a more constructive punishment."

"And deprive you of an opportunity to show off, Professor? Wouldn't dream of it." She sounded more like herself, especially in the way she said "Professor" as if it were a nickname—which he liked, coming from her.

"I never show off, Miss Kennedy. That was a demonstration of how physics and geometry are very useful in tennis."

"…"

He let her non-reply pass, though normally she would have been amused and continued the banter. "That reminds me," he said, changing the subject. "Your tennis skill needs a name."

"My what?"

"What you did to change the spin."

"It needs a name?"

"Yes," he said with his best professorial inflection.

"Get-A-Grip," she said mildly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name, since you're insisting. I kept losing it—literally and figuratively—as I was working it out."

He shook his head; this time the "…" was his.

Davis re-emerged; she stood and held out her hand for the racquet, which he gave back to her. "You come up with a better one, then, Dr. Tezuka. I'm going to help pick up the rest of those tennis balls and finish the lesson."

Thus dismissed, Tezuka returned to his former position half-way up the bleachers and watched the two of them intently for the rest of the session. Davis was more properly alert and made use of Miss Kennedy's ability to explain as well as demonstrate. As for his assistant, she seemed a little less tense; he wondered if he had helped or if learning that Atobe was interested in Carlinda had eased her mind.

He also firmly kept his thoughts on physics rather than the physical as he watched Miss Kennedy, and applied himself to thinking of a name worthy of her particular sense of humor. 'Something positive,' he thought as the end of the lesson drew near—and he had his answer.

His reward was a small-but-definite smile from Miss Kennedy when he informed her that her tennis skill should be called "Spin Doctor."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you _so much_ for reading! Reactions, thoughts, comments … even flames … on the outcome are welcome. And because I'm incorrigible, I also would like to know how you feel about the implied potential for an Atobe/Carlinda pairing. 

And about my portrayal of Tezuka Kunimitsu: who, in my mind, has the nobility of Mr. Darcy, the integrity of Edward Ferrars, the patience of Mr. Knightley, the kindness of Edmund Bertram, the sense of Henry Tinley, and the ambition of Captain Wentworth… OK, aside from the fact that this just goes to show who truly HAS gone off the deep end in Austen metaphors.

So what comes next? I'm planning on doing the "origin story" of how M.J. Kennedy and Tezuka got to know one another two years prior to this story, though it might be a while before I start posting that, even in Iruka-chan2 time. To tide everyone over, myself included, I'll post some random vignettes from various points in the Iruka-chan2 "Tezuka Zone" chronology as they come to me (2 have already been written, actually), most of which will be fluffier than Tezuka's hair.


End file.
